


Loved By Two (Hannibal X Gifted Reader X Will Graham)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Obsession, Possessive Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Graham is the adopted sister of William Graham. She is also a gifted. She has the ability to sense what the people have seen by touching them. Dead or Alive. She can also feel other people's emotions and desires. Along with Will she is brought in to be a special agent for the FBI. Being that she is mainly a struggling but famous artist and singer. Also once being a FBI agent. Who help figure out killers after they were arrested. She does not see a problem with helping the FBI with her brother. Her brother Will is in love with his sister. And wants to be with her for she understands him greatly. They both become patients of Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Since they are both seen as unstable. Hannibal falls in love with her. Seeing her as someone who can feel what no others can. She can understand why people do what they do. He wants her to be with him. Body, mind and soul. They both want her to be theirs. She is loved by two.





	1. Chapter 1

[Here is my first Hannibal TV series story. It is a love triangle between you Will and Hannibal. I am obsessed with this fandom and will have it done in my eyes. I hope you enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Graham: Retired Gifted FBI Agent  
.Jack Crawford: FBI Agent  
.Will Graham: Teacher and Empath  
.

-//////////-(Chapter One: Aperitif Part 1)-//////////-

(Your POV)

_Virginia_

I am going to speak with my brother after his class. I am happy that he has been doing better as of late. We both have. Ever since I left the FBI, I have been doing better. I love my brother greatly. But with our skill sets we both have to stay away from that stuff to remain stable. Him being a pure empath and my sensory abilities. Being able to see what a killer is through them. And seeing why the did after the fact. 

I walk into his classroom. Seeing that he is talking to a FBI agent. Agent Crawford. I have met him before and he is a good friend. Or at least was a good friend. We have not spoke since I retired. 

"Hello, Jack." I greet him. 

"Oh, perfect timing (Name)." He says smiling at me. 

"Perfect timing for what?" I ask him. 

"Well, I need you and your brother." He tells me. 

"Need us for what exactly?" I ask. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Agent Crawford fixing Will's Glasses-

"Eight girls abducted from eight different Minnesota campuses." Jack tells us. "All in the last eight months." 

"I thought there were seven." Will says. 

"There were." Jack agrees. 

"When did you tag the eighth?" Will asks. 

"About three minutes before I went looking for you two." He tells us. 

"Your calling them abductions. So I assume you do not have any bodies." I say, looking at him as we walk. Meaning it as a statement and not a question.

"No bodies, no parts of bodies, nothing that comes out of bodies. Nothing." Jack informs us. 

"Then those girls weren't taken from where you think they were taken." Will tells him. 

"Then where were they taken from?" Back asks. 

"I don't know." Will answers. "Someplace else." 

"All of them abducted on a Friday. So they wouldn't have to be reported missing until monday." Jack says. 

"At least, Monday." I half agree. 

"Yes, either way he needs the weekend to cover his tracks." He tells us. 

We enter the room they are using to track the killer. All the information they have gathered on a bulletin board. Will takes a picture of the girl off the board.

"Number eight." Will says. 

"Elise Nichols." Jack tells us. "At Cloud State on the Mississippi. Disappeared on Friday. Was supposed to house sit for her parents over the weekend, feed the cat. Never made it home." 

"The first seven are dead. At least most likely." I say looking at the board.  "He is not keeping them. He is always getting him a new one. After each cooling off period." 

"So we focus on Elise Nichols." Jack states. 

"They're all very, Mall of America." Will says sticking the picture back up.

"Same hair color, eye color. About the same age, height weight." Jack says. "So what is it about all these girls?" 

"It is not about all these girls. It is just about one girl." I say staring at them. 

"He is like Willy Wonka. Every girl he takes is a candy bar. Hidden amongst all those candy bars is the one true intended victim. Which if we follow through on our metaphor, is your golden ticket." Will explained. 

"So is warming up to taken her or reliving what he did to her?" Jack says. 

"She would not be his first or her last. He would hide how special she was." Will tells him. "I mean, I would wouldn't you?" 

"Or he is waiting to take her. She may be close to him." I state while turning to leave with my brother. 

"I want you two to get close to this." 

My brother denies saying that they have others. I tell him, that I work better with bodies and killers not crime scenes and families.

"You two make jumps that can't be explained." He tells us. 

"No, no." Will stops him. "The evidence explains." 

"Then help me find some evidence." Jack tells him. 

"That may require me to be sociable." Will says. "I will only help if (Name) agrees." 

"Will!" I say.

"(Name), we need both of you." Jack tells me. 

"What can I do. All I can do is sensory. Which is not something explained by evidence!" I snap. 

"I heard you expanded your... sensors." He said to me. 

"Yes." I confirm. 

"You can detect lies if you focus. You can help find the truth." 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Will having to be sociable-

_Minnesota_

I am now with my brother and Jack in the parent's house of the eighth victims. Will is looking at the pictures. While I am listening to my sensors. Drowning out everything else. Even their words. To see where they stand. While Jack talks to them. 

They are feeling dread. And sense that there daughter could have just left. Not be one of the missing girls. More her father than the mother. Will then talks. Something about the cat.

Jack leaves the room with Will and I follow.

"He took her from here." Will says. 

We go up to her room after Jack calls in his team and a photographer. 

Will goes up. I stay downstairs. 

-Super small Time Skip, brought to you by: my love for cats-

The body was found up in her room. Will and I are going to do our thing. Mine being sensing and his imagination of how she was killed. I went first. 

I took off my blogs and touched her hair ever so lightly. Sensing what she felt. The fear and the pain. She was not killed long it was quick and painless. But after she was killed she was carved into. Her body was interrupted. But put back together. Like something was wrong with her. Something that made her not worthy to be like the others. 

After I was done I went back downstairs. Will went up with Jack to do his thing. 

I tell Jack what I sensed and he nodded it was not a lot but it gave us a place to start. We at least know he does not want to hurt them. No that he loves each of these girls in his own way. 

-//////////-(Chapter One: Aperitif Part 1)-//////////-

[Well here it is. Trust me it gets better. I just needed to introduce you into the plot of the tv series first. Next chapter defiantly has Hannibal and both his and Will's POV. Anyways stay sexy!]


	2. Chapter 2

[Hello once more here is part two of the first episode. First on had to end somewhere. So there it is. Hope you enjoy this one my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Graham: Retired Gifted FBI Agent  
.Jack Crawford: FBI Agent  
.Hannibal Lecter: Cannibal  
.

-//////////-(Chapter One: Aperitif Part 2)-//////////-

(Your POV)

_Baltimore MaryLand_

"So you want me to speak with a Doctor Lecter?" I ask Jack. 

"Yes, you are quite the find. But you retired from the FBI from struggles with your gift." Jack tells me. "You turned down every single psychiatrist I offered. I think you should meet this one in person. He may be able to help you and your brother." 

"My brother does not think this sort of thing works for him." I tell Jack. 

The door opens and Jack stands up from the chair he was sitting in. 

"Dr. Lecter." Jack says shaking one man hands. "I'm Special Agent-" 

"I hate to be discourteous, but this is a private exit for my patients." The other man said. Revealing himself to be Dr. Lecter. 

"Oh, Dr. Lecter. Sorry." Jack tells him. He pulls out his badge and contiues. "I'm Special Agent Jack Crawford, this is (Name) Graham. May we come in?" 

"You may wait in the waiting room." He tells us. "Franklyn, I'll see you next week." 

"Yes." The man now known as Franklyn says. 

"Unless, of course, this is about him." Dr. Lecter says. 

"No this is all about you." Jack says. 

We go to the waiting room and start to wait quietly. 

Hannibal opens the door and says. "Please come in." 

We walk in I thank him and he smiles lightly. 

"So, may I ask how this is all about me?" He asks. 

"You can asks. But we may have to ask you a few questions first." Jack tells him. 

"You expecting another patient." I ask. 

"No, were all alone." 

"Good." I tell him. 

"No Secretary?" Jack asks. 

"She followed her heart and left for the United Kingdom. Sad to see her go." He tells us. 

We walk around his office. Jack taking in things. While I just follow. I felt as if I was being watch by Dr. Lecter though. We make it to a desk with sketches. 

"Wow," Jack says, looking at them. "Are these yours Doctor?" 

"Among the first." He tells us. "My boarding school in Paris when I was a boy." 

"The amount of detail is incredible." I say. "It is beautiful." 

"Now I see why your drawlings earned you an internship at John Hopskins." Jack says. 

"I'm beginning to suspect that you're investigating me, Agent Crawford." Dr. Lecter says. 

"No, no." Jack reassured. "No, you were referred to me by Alana Bloom. In the psychology department, Georgetown." 

"Most psychology departments are filled with personality deficients. Dr. Bloom would be the exception. 

"Yes she would." I agree smiling lightly. 

"Well she told me you mentored her during her residency at Johns Hopkins." Jack adds. 

"I learned as much from her as she did from me." Lecter says. 

"She also showed me your paper." Jack tells him. Evolutionary... Evolutionary Origins of Social Exclusion?" 

"Yes." 

"Very interesting." Jack says. "Even for a laymen." 

"A layman." Dr. Lecter says. "So many learned from fellows going about In the halls of the Behavioral Science at the FBI, and you consider yourself a layman." 

"I do when I am in your company, Doctor." Jack admits. 

"I need your help with a psychological profile. Along with seeing (Name) here." 

"Why do I need to see her?" Dr. Lecter asks. 

"Well you see I was a FBI Agent. Retired for reasons. Jack wants me back. I only agreed if I had a psychiatrist." I tell him. 

"And she rejected the last several." Jack adds. 

"Why?" Dr. Lecter asks. 

"Most of them are interested in studying my gifts and mind instead of helping me." I tell him. 

"Gifts" He asks. 

"Give me your hand, please." I ask. 

He gives me his hand. I touch it and hold it lightly. I challenged a memory through me to him. 

His eyes widen and his hand tightens around mine. 

"I can sense emotions of others, channel memories, sense what happen to the dead in there last moments and a bit more." I tell him, pulling my hand away. "If I am to return to the field I am to have someone to go to. To keep me stable. I can feel and understand killers in ways that almost no one else can. It comes with a price though. I can become like them in a sense." 

"I would gladly help Miss Graham." He tells me. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Hannibal holding your hand and not wanting to let go... EVER!-

(Hannibal's POV)

I watch as she left. I knew of (Name) I admired her art. Though I have never met her before. When I saw her today I was ensnared by her beauty. Her voice is also heavenly. When I learned of her gift. I thought this is someone who could understand me and be a part of my life. 

So of course I am taking her as a patient. 

-Another Time Skip, brought to you by; Hannibal taking you on for more than a patient 


	3. Chapter 3

[Final part of the first episode. I am happy to say I made this. It is my favourite out of all of my stories. Anyways hope you enjoy this sexies!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Graham: Retired Gifted FBI Agent  
.Jack Crawford: FBI Agent  
.Hannibal Lecter: Cannibal  
.Will Graham: Empath  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Three: Aperitif Part 3)-//////////-

I sit in the office as Jack takes in what I just told him. He seems to be thinking that there is now something wrong with Will. 

"But your his sister." Jack says. 

"Not by blood." I tell him. "I was adopted." 

"But your still his sister." Jack says. 

"You have to understand. Whenever will Empathizes with people. I would ground him. Having him sense his emotions, not others. And soon he stop seeing me as his little sister and as someone who could be with him." I explained. "I know what he feel is real and I will not lie when I have had sex with him. We were both drinking and we let ourselves fall into each other." 

"Is that why you moved to New York?" Hannibal asks. 

"Yes. But I am back now and living with my brother. I know the risks and I do not care. I may have some small feelings for Will but I will not pursue them." 

(Hannibal's POV)

I walk out with (Name) as we left the office. She said she needed some tea. I offered to drive her to a coffee shop. 

We made it to the shop in silence. She did not seem comfortable with me. I can tell she as her brother said, 'Builds forts'. She does not want to see me as me. She wants to respect me. As she does others. 

"(Name)." I say. 

"Yes?" She asks. 

"You seem to be guarding yourself."

"Yes. I- when I was young I would feel everyone's emotions and desires. Wanted or not. It was all noise. Just so loud I could not even feel my own. Putting blocks up helps me feel normal." She tells me as we got our drinks. 

"How did you come about your gift?" I ask. 

"I do not know. I cannot remember anything before the orphanage. I was mute then. Not speaking to anyone because I was afraid. I was seven years old then." 

"How long were you mute?" I ask. 

"A year. A man tried to touch me and I screamed. I was able to speak then. A month later I was adopted." I tell him. 

"Such a lot to experience at a young age." He says. 

"Yes it was. In truth Will helped me become somewhat stable. Dr. Lecter-" I stopped her. 

"Call me Hannibal." I tell her. 

She looks up into my eyes and I feel my heart full with what I believe to be love. 

"Hannibal... Do you think I am sick. For having feeling for my brother?" She asks.

"Not at all." I tell her as jealousy creeps into me. "You are not related and he is someone you care for. Yes?" 

"I do. He was always was my rock and I trusted him with everything. But after we had sex. I felt everything he felt. He really loves me. Truly and it scared me. I mean I was overwhelmed and so I ran." 

"Understandable. You feel what no on else can. More than a pure empath like your brother. You feel attachments. Just do not make the wrong ones." I tell her. 

She nodded and smiled. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: A Hannibal in love! 


	4. Chapter 4

[Yes it is finally here the last chapter. I am going to be having a few things added with Will and you. It may get it self clear but something big. hope you enjoy Sexies.]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Graham: Former Gifted FBI Agent   
.

-//////////-(Chapter Four: Aperitif Part 4)-//////////-

I made it two the funeral wearing a little black dress. I did not tell Will and Hannibal the truth. Jack wanted me to comfort the parents. By using my gift. It is likely I can channel her feelings of love for them to her parents. I have done this before. It always makes people see what that person felt. I mostly use it for victims who have gone through pain. Showing them raw feelings of the ones who love them. I have never done it for the victims parents. It is sad how they lost their daughter. Some closure will be good for them. 

"Hello." I greet them. 

"They said that you can feel. That you can sense and channel emotions." The mother said. 

"Yes." I confirm. "Do you have any final requests."

"Can you send our love to her?" The father asks. 

My eyes widen. They want me to send their emotions into a dead girl. I do not have a belief in the soul. Not as in where we go after death. I do not like to think of it. 

"Of course." I tell them. 

I take one of their hands each and place them on her closed hands. I channel their emotions into her. They smile tearfully and thank me. 

"She knows she was loved and that you will always remember her." I tell them. 

"Thank you!" The mother cries hugging me. I pat her back and the leave. Wishing them the best. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by; awkward funeral moments-

I made it to the place that Will texted me. I did not know if they found anything yet. 

I see Will coming out carrying a box. 

"Hey Will." I say teary eyed. 

"(Nickname), are you okay." He asks coming to hug me. 

"Yeah. Just loosing all these girls and seeing parents is hard." I tell him. 

I am wrap in his arms and holding onto him. 

"Shh, it's okay. We will make popcorn tonight and watch (movie you like to watch when feeling down) on my laptop." He tells me. 

"Thanks Will. I would like that. How is the case?" He asks. 

"We have a lead." He says. 

-Super small Time Skip, brought to you by: Hannibal tipping off Hobbs-

We made it to Hobbs house. I followed Will and then a women is pushed out she is bleeding. Will and I both run up to her. Will has his gun drawn. 

I put my hand to her next trying to stop the bleeding. It was no use she died. Will gets up and kicks open the door. I follow him. Wishing I had my gun with me. 

"Garret Jacob Hobbs? FBI!" Will shouts. 

We walk into the kitchen. I was behind will since he has a gun and I do not. Will stops when we see Hobbs holding his daughter. A knife pressed to her throat. He is about to slash his daughter's throat. Will shoots him. Ten times.

I am by the girl putting pressure on her throat. To stop the bleeding. 

"No no no. Please no!" I begged holding her bloody wound in my hand. 

Hannibal comes in a pressing his hand to her wound stopping the bleeding. I am close to tears as I watch her. My guards are done and I feel everything her fear, her pain, her anger, but I also feel what Hobbs is feeling. Or was feeling. And Will feelings are so clouding he is overwhelmed. I want everything to just stop. 

And I pass out. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by; Passing out!-

I woke up in a hospital. I am leaning on Hannibal's shoulder. 

"Hannibal, what happen." I ask. 

"Your senses went into over drive and you pass out." He tells me. 

"Where's Will." I ask. 

"Dear William is on his way. No need to worry." Hannibal tells me. 

"I haven't passed out in years." I say. "Is the girl. Is she ok!" I say clinging to her. 

"Take a look for yourself." He says. 

I turn to see the girl. She is laying in bed. Unconscious and alive. I smile years coming to my eyes. "She's alive." 

"Yes. If it was not for you she would have died." He says. "You are good with covering wounds, (Name)." 

"Thank you." I tell him. I close my eyes and just take comfort in Hannibal.

Not knowing what beast I have awoken in either of two men. 

-//////////-(Chapter Four: Aperitif Part 4)-//////////-

[Yup this chapter is defiantly shorter than the others. I just wanted to get this first episode done. And now it is. Hannibal and Will may become more pursenit of you now. Anyways stay sexy!]


	5. Chapter 5

[Yes this is  of the second episode I hope you enjoy it!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Graham: Former Gifted FBI Agent   
.Hannibal Lecter: Cannibal   
.

-//////////-(Chapter Five: Amuse-Bouch)-//////////-

_Wolftrap Virginia_

(Your POV)

I am in the doctor office. After I woke up from passing out. They ran some tests apparently I have an infection of my womb. Yeah I was pregnant. I had a miscarriage at nine months. The baby was to be a girl. . I did get the baby removed. But I had an infection dorment until recently. I am to rest for now. I have not told Will or anyone else for that matter this is my buisness not theirs. Well it could have been Will's buisness since he was the father. But I cannot tell anyone it is already bad enough I killed the man who mugged me that night. The one who caused the miscarriage. 

I hear a knock at my door.  I get up to answer it. Hannibal is at the door carrying a bag. 

"Hello, Hannibal." I greet him. 

"Hello, (Name). Will told me you are on bed rest. I came with some food. May I come in?" He asks. 

"Yes, please." I tell him. 

He walks in and I help him set out his food. 

"May you tell me. What has you ill." He asks. 

"Hannibal, you do not know how personal that question is." I tell him. 

"I see. As a friend and your psychiatrist  I think  you could tell me." He says. 

"We're friends?" I ask. 

"I believe so. If you do not want to-" 

"No. It has been a while since I have had a friend. A real one at least." I confess to him. 

"I see. Well I hope we are real friends." He tells me. 

"I have an infection. From my miscarriage." I tell him. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I stared at her as she told me. Tears in her eyes. 

"It was a dorment infection for four years. It came to bite me in the last couple of days." She tells me. 

"May I ask who was the father?" I ask. 

I want to skin alive the person who got her pregnant. 

"Will." She breaths out. 

"William. Does he know?" I press. 

"No." She tells me. "I left a couple days after we had sex. I did not even know I was pregnant. I lived in New York then on the ninth month. I was mugged. I lost the baby."

"I see was the man charged?" I ask. 

"No. But I got my justice. I shot him to death ten shots." She tells. 

"How did you feel?" 

"Free like no one could hurt me. Like I avenged my daughter." She says proudly. "He was a junkie pig. He deserved to die." 

I felt my heart swell. She described something that made me love her even more.

"Do you regret it?" I push. 

"I regret that I did not slaughter him like the pig he was." She tells me. "Do not bother calling the police. I was tried and the case was thrown out as a justifiable homicide." 

"I was not going to call (Name). You lost a child. Someone you loved and you took steps to bring justice. When none was provided. I also do not think you a monster." I tell her. Standing up and pulling her into a hug. "You did what a mother should do." 

"Hannibal. I am a monster." She cries pressing into me. 

"No you-" She cuts me off. 

(Your POV)

"I enjoyed killing him. And when Hobbs was going to kill his daughter. I wanted to kill him. To kill him like a pig." I cried. "There is a darkness in me and I hate it!" 

"(Name)." He says he kissed my forehead. "Do not worry I am hear with you. You will not be alone." 

"What do I do?" I ask. 

"Do not worry. I will help you when you are ready." He promised. 

I did not understand what he meant. But I nodded and thanked him. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Hannibal's hugs-

I am back on the job and am now at a crime scene. It is of bodies that are making mushrooms. I am touching the bodies feeling what they felt. The odd thing is that I do not I felt feel anything how the got here. But I am feeling something else and I closed my eyes sensing everything. 

"Alive!" I shouted.

It was to late will got grabbed by the person and I realized something. All of these people where in induced comas!

-Time Skip, brought to you by; people in enduced comas-

I am back on bed rest. Spending time at home. I should have not pushed myself. The infection is bad. I feel sick and I do not like it. 

I am worried about my brother. He was out in an artical online. I did not like it. It made my blood boil. 

-//////////-(Chapter Five: Amuse-Bouch)-//////////-

[Yes I know short chapter. Short episode. I felt this is the best way for this. I wanted to have where more of your past was reviled. Next one will hopefully be longer.]


	6. Chapter 6

[Okay my sexy readers in this update their is going to be a huge time jump. For I am skipping episode three and four. You will see why in this chapter. We are starting with episode five. Just wanted you two know. Enjoy sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Graham: Former Gifted FBI Agent   
.Will Graham: Empath   
.Hannibal Lecter: Cannibal  
.Jack Crawford:  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Six: Coquilles Part 1)-//////////-

(Your POV) 

_Wolftrap Virginia_

I am driving back to Will and my house. I mean if he still wants me. That bitch of a reporter told Will about my past. That I was pregnant with his child and lost it. That I also killed a man. I wanted to kill her. Not only did she do a story on my brother. But is trying to exploit Abigal. I knew if I stayed I would have done something. Something I regret. But now I am clear headed and heading. I pull over when I see a cop car and Will!?!

"Will, Will!" I call. 

"(Name)." he gasps. 

I run to him and hug him tight. 

"Do you know eachother." One of the officer asks. 

"Yes, I am his sister (Name) Graham." I tell him. "I will be taking him home now. Come on Winston." 

"Does he normally do this." The other cop asks. 

"He sleeps walks when stressed. Yes." I tell them. "Sorry officers." 

I lead Will to my car and get him in. Winston hopes in the back. 

"(Name). Why did you-" I cut him off. 

"Will I left because I thought I needed time away. I was wrong. About everything." I began to explain. "About leaving for New York, not telling you I was pregnant, staying in New York, not telling you when I came back. Everything." 

"(Name)." He says. 

"Will, I need to say this or I will never say it." I take a deep breath. "I think I am in love with you." I tell him. 

"What?" He asks. 

"I know. You had or have feelings for me and I rejected and ignored them. But yes I am in love with and-" 

He cuts me off kissing me. I moan into the kiss and kiss back. 

"Will we need to go slow. I am still you know not ready." I tell him. 

"Alright." He agrees. "I understand. But we can go slow right?" 

"Yes, no, Will!" I take a breath. "We both need to figure out ourselves. You need to get better and I need to find out what I want. But yes there is a chance of us." 

"That is all I ask." He says smiling. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by Will in nothing but boxers 


	7. Chapter 7

[Hehehe here is part two of episode five in the form of a new update. I hope you enjoy sexies!]

[WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTION OF PAST RAPE OF YOUR CHARACTER. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Graham: Former Gifted FBI Agent   
.Will Graham: Empath  
.Jack Crawford: Special FBI Agent   
.Berverly Kats: Behavior Unit   
.

-//////////-(Chapter Seven: Coquilles Part 2)-//////////-

(Your POV)

_New Jersey_

We walk in and my eyes widen. All I see there is two people. Not just ordinary people but two dead people who are posed to be praying over a bed. There backs were skinned and made to look like they were angels. Well I was glad I was not hoping for an easy day back that is for sure. 

"Ok, I am awake." Will says. 

"Hooks were bird into the ceiling. Fishing line to hold up the bodies and the wings." Jack tells us. 

"At least we know he is a fisherman." Beverly says. 

"And or Viking." One of the guys adds.

"Vikings do this." The other guy asks. 

"Vikings, used to execute Christmas by breaking their ribs, bending them back, and drapping the lungs over them to resemble wings." The first guy explains. "They used to call it a 'blood eagle.'" 

"Pagans mocking the God fearing?" Will asks. 

"Who's mocking who?" Jack asks. 

"No he isn't mocking them." Will informs. "He's transforming them." 

"I do not know if it was a good night's sleep, but he slept here." Berverly tells us. "Hair on the pillow and the sheets are still damp. He's a sweater." 

"Madness slept here last night." Will whispers. 

"He threw up on the nightstand." Beverly adds. 

"Couldn't stomach what he did." Jack puts in. "Flop sweat and nervous indigestion." 

"Not nervous." Will corrects. "Righteous." 

"Thinks he's, elevating them somehow. With reason." I tell them as I start sensing the victims. "They were sinners. The man rapes his victims and the female likes to watch. She lived for roughly fifteen minutes after she was skinned." 

"I need a plastic sheet on the bed." Will tells Jack. 

I leave the room as Will does his thing with the room. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: The Angel Maker-

_Baltimore Maryland_

(Still Your POV)

"So the Victims. Do you see them as that. Now that you know what they did in their lives?" Hannibal asks me. 

"Yes. I do." I tell him. "I may of not known them personally. But I have felt what the felt. Through my senses. I can understand the arousal that they both had for their actions. But I also felt their pain. Am I wrong for understanding why one of them rape and the other enjoyed watching it?" 

"No." Hannibal tells me. "You see the good in people. No matter what they done. You can understand why they do what they do. See it from their veiw. You are also very forgiving." 

"Almost to a fault." I put in. 

"How so?" Hannibal asks. 

"When I was fifteen. I was rape, it was at a highschool party. I snuck out, drank a bit. Some guys offered to drive me home." I tell him pausing. 

I see him tense. 

(Hannibal's POV)

"It was here in Baltimore. I was young and my gift was muddled by the alcohol. I did not know what they were going to do. Until I was pinned down and having my clothes torn off." She tells me getting tearing up a bit. 

I felt rage pass through me. 

"I could sense their lust and want. It made me sick. But a even sicker part understood it. And eventually I enjoyed it." 

"Did you report them?" I ask. My hands tighting on my chair. 

"No, we were moving in a couple of days. I just played sick so I could not go to school. I never told my father or Will either. I did not want them to worry." She tells me wiping at her eyes. 

"(Name) how did you cope with this. If justice was not brought." I asked worring for her. 

"I moved on." She admits. "I did not want to be known as the girl who got raped. I put it behind me." 

"Do you wish you pressed charges?" I press. 

"Yes." She admits aging. "I can only imagine them doing it to another poor girl." 

"Do you remember their names?" I press even more. 

"Yes, I will never forget." 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Hannibal plotting revenge- 

Me and Will are now in an alleyway looking up at the new victim. He is wired to the thing in the air to make it look like he is flying. I am slightly taken back by this. 

Jack walks up behind us asking. "Why angels?" 

"Well it isn't biblical. His angels have wings." I tell him. "Angels in sculptures and paintings can fly. But not in scripture." 

"He's drawing from secular sources?" Jack asks. 

"His mind has turned against him and there's no one there to help." Well says. 

"Jack, look at this." 

"Are those... what are those?" 

"He cut of his... oh my god." I say. 

"Does not look like the victim's." Beverly says shinning a light on the victim's grundle." 

"So there the angels maker's?" 

"He castrated himself." Berverly says. 

"So he isn't just making angels, he's getting ready to become one." Will says. 

The guys look at him. 

"Angels don't have genitalia." I inform them. 

"So he was afraid of dying. Now he's, what, getting used to the idea?" Jack asks. 

"He's accepting it or he's bargaining." Will says. 

"So does this mean he is done or just getting started?" Jack asks. 

Will starts snapping at Jack and then Jacck raised his voice to Will. We all leave me, the two guys and Beverly. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Will on the roof of his house-

I am eating dinner with Hannibal. We have solved more or less the case of the Angel maker. It is after my session with him and I am talking to him about Will. He said that he believes  Will, will be fine. I should not worry of it to much. 

I swallow the lump in my throat and agree. 

-//////////-(Chapter Seven: Coquilles Part 2)-//////////-

[Woo this was a dooesy. Hannibal is planning something for you and he is going to do it most likely sooner rather than later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I do not support rape. 

Please everyone stay sexy!]


	8. Chapter 8

[Yup another Chapter is here. 

Hope you enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Graham: Former Gifted FBI Agent   
.Dr. Chilton: Collocter of Psychopaths   
.Will Graham: Empath   
.Jack Crawford: FBI Agent   
.Abel Gideon: Patient   
.

-//////////-(Chapter Eight: Entree Part 1)-//////////-

_Baltimore State Hospital for The Criminally Insane_

(Your POV)

We pull up to the hospital. I am nervous. Always when I come to places like this. I have to connect with the patients by sensing and feeling what they feel. To understand there minds. I do not like getting this close. And sense I can do what I can, plus having the killer. He will want to connect with the one who did this. I hate this part of my job. One reason why I left I got to close to the serial killers. And it made me fragile. Plus from what I know Dr. Chilton collects psychopaths. So I am not happy to be here. Espically when I use to come here and see Dr. Chilton. This is going to be a long day. 

We walk in and I swallow a lump in my throat. 

"It is lovely to see you aging (Name)." He greets me and then puts his attention to Will. "And Dr. Bloom has called me about you, Mr. Graham. Or should I call you Dr. Graham."

"I am not a Doctor." Will tells me.

"Your not FBI, either. That's a temporary identification." Dr. Chilton points out. 

"Will is a teacher at the Academy." I tell him. 

"Ah, a teacher." He says. "Please, take a seat." 

"I prefer to stand." I tell him. "Thank you though." 

"Dr. Chilton, we're going to need to see the crime scene. While it's still relatively undisturbed." Jack tells him. 

"I assure you, for something so disturbing, it is quite undisturbed." Dr. Chilton tells us. 

"Also I want to have Miss Graham to speak with Gideon." Jack adds. 

"Of course." He agrees. "I have been trying to get (Name) back here to speak with some of our patients for quite some time." 

"Why was your nurse left with alone with a prisoner in a high security psychiatric hospital?" Will asks. Directing the conversation from me. 

"For two years that since he was brought here, Gideon behaved perfectly. And gave every appearance of cooperating with attempts with theropy. As dictated by our present administrator, security around him was slightly relaxed." Dr. Chilton explained. "I cannot help feeling responsible myself for what happened. He sat directly across from me and I had no idea what he was hiding. And now one of our staff is dead."

"I understand, Doctor." Jack tells him. "Mr. Graham's going to need to see the crime scene. With as much privacy as you can provide."

"Oh, yes, that thing you do." Dr. Chilton says. "You're quite the topic of conversation in psychiatric circles, Mr. Graham." 

"Am I?" Will asks. 

"Yes." He tells will. "A unique cocktail of personality disorders and neuroses that make you a highly skilled profiler."

"He is not here to be anaylzed." Jack says. 

"Perahps he should be." Dr. Chilton shoots back. "We are woefully short of material on your sort of thing. Mr. Graham. Would you mind speaking to some of the staff?"

"Doctor." Jack interrupts. 

"No, no, no. Not this trip. Maybe a special visit." 

"Thank you, Dr. Chilton." Will says, standing from his chair. "I'd like to see the crime scene now." 

We walk out of the office and head to the crime scene. 

"So Gideon was restrained?" Jack asks. 

"Handcuffed." Dr. Chilton says. "He concealed a fork tine in the palm of his hand and used it to pick the lock." 

"Where is he now?" Will asks. 

"In his cell." Chilton answers. "You'll note the removal of organs and abdominal mutilation are all consistent with the cheseapeak ripper."

"So is the brutalization of the corpses, but that doesn't change the fact that the ripper is still out there." I tell him. 

"Jack, what I am about to show you, suggest otherwise." Chilton says. 

They buzz open the door and we walk in. 

"Doctor Chilton consulted on the case when we failed. To catch the Ripper after his last series of murders." Jack tells us.

I walk in with Jack and Will passed Dr. Chilton. I felt uneasy but I have to do this. 

"The reason you failed and kept failing to capture the Cheseapeak Ripper, was I already had him." Dr. Chilton says. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by the creepy [at least in my eyes] Dr. Chilton-

I had left Will to his devices as I waited out in the hall. Dr. Chilton always gave me the creeps. He was always interested in me, it gives me the creeps. Like he always does. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Once aging the creepiness of Dr. Chilton [he is so creepy]-

The Volem of Abel Gideon's mail is becoming a nuisance. Sometimes I feel like his secretary rather than his keeper. 

"Any specific correspondences that stood out from the others?" I ask. 

"Mostly researchers or PHD candidates requesting interviews. A scattered dozen loney hearts seeking his hand in marriage." Dr. Chilton says. 

"He butchered his last wife and her family on thanksgiving." I said slightly annoyed with the women seeking him out. 

"There is no accounting for taste, or intelligence." Dr. Chilton pointed out. 

I nodded my head in agreement. 

"Murdering his wife was impulsive." Will points out. "The Chesapeake Ripper is methodical, meticulous, that's why he's so hard to catch." 

"Was so hard to catch." Chilton says.

"Well let me speak to him." I say, getting up. 

"Of course." 

I walk down the hall after being buzzed in. I see the men watching me carefully. I pick the wrong day to wear a skirt. 

"Why aren't you a vision of beauty. Who may you be?" Gideon asks me. 

"(Name) Graham, I am with FBI. I am here to well pick your brain. Or so to speak." I tell him. 

"Oh I have heard of you." He says smiling. 

The girl Who is gifted to sense emotions and desires of others." You are quite the topic here." He tells me. "But I never imagined, you to be so beaitiful." 

"Thank you." I say politely trying to be polite. "I will get right to it. Are you or are you not who you say you are?" 

"Never liked being called the Cheseapeak Ripper. Maybe something with a little more wit.

I grab his hands and started to sort through his feelings and wants and the diseres. I see that he truly believes he is who he says he is. But there is something else something I cannot identify. 

-//////////-(Chapter Eight: Entree Part 1)-//////////-

[This chapter was hard to write. Since I do not have glasses and had to sit so close to the tv. But I got it done, I hope you enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


	9. Chapter 9

[Yes I did not have Alana Bloom in the last chapter. I really do not care for her. So here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Graham: Former Gifted FBI Agent   
.Hannibal Lecter: Cannibal   
.Will Graham: Empath  
.Freddie Lounds: Reporter  
.Jack Crawford: FBI Agent   
.Alana Bloom: Psychiatrist   
.

-//////////-(Chapter Nine: Entree Part 2)-//////////-

_Baltimore Maryland_

"Hello, (Name) right on time." Hannibal says as he greets me. 

"Hello it is nice to see you Hannibal." I tell him, smiling. 

"So how are things with work?" Hannibal asks. 

"Jack thinks we caught the Cheseapeak Ripper. It have had him locked up." I tell him. 

"Jack thinks?" Hannibal asks. "Not you?" 

"No, the man who claims to be the Cheseapeak Ripper, is not smart enough to be him." I tell him. "There is no way he would let himself get caught for an impulsive crime or get caught at all. He is to smart for that. I believe he may slip up one day, but not for a crime that was not to his patterns. He also plays by his own rules, I believe he is setting a pattern and he can change it at any time. Which will make him even harder to catch. I also am pretty sure he kills more than we know about. He is just really skilled at hiding it. He puts his works out like art, I am not sure why, but he does. If he did not want anyone to know of him, we wouldn't. There is a reason, a reason that I have no idea of." 

"What else can you tell of the Ripper." Hannibal asks. 

"Other than be incredibly intelligent, he sees himself more than man, but he does not have a God complex. He is not a God fearing man, he most likely sees that God is amused by the actions of humans. He also had a love for art, music, classical music. But there is pain, he may of lost a love one, no he did loose a love one. At a young age, most likely has been doing his killings for decades. And only now is showing them. He wants to be seen or more likely wants someone to see. I also think he is lonely, has a life and no one to share it with. No one to accept him for everything he is and to love him." 

"I thought Jack and the FBI call him a Sociopath." Hannibal says. 

"Yes they do, but that I think is because they donotknow what to label him. I believe he is capable for feeling for another but he needs someone worthy of his time and him. Also he has no remorse in what he does, which leads people to believe he is a Sociopath. But I believe he is much more." I ended. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I am stunned by her words. Everything she said was true. She sees me in a way no one else has. She can just know things that I thought no one could. Even if I told them myself. She is the one. I just want to grab her and kiss. Then show her everything I truly am and take her to bed with me. I can feel my pants tightening at the meer thought. 

"Do not get me wrong. I do not believe what the ripper is doing is right. No he is a man with some serious problems and I am sure when he is caught he will not stay caught. He will probably break out and take his revenge. I can feel it." She tells me. 

I know she is blinded by the laws of the world she lives in. I also can see the potential she has to be something more, something great.

-Major Time Skip,brought to you by Hannibal wanting to do you good, long, and hard! 


	10. Chapter 10

[Yup another part I went to sleep around one. Got seven and a half hours of sleep and am ready to do more. Enjoy sexies.]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Graham: Former Gifted FBI Agent   
.Hannibal Lecter: Cannibal   
.Jack Crawford: FBI Agent   
.Jimmy Price:   
.Brian Zeller:   
.Beverly Kats: 

-//////////-(Chapter Ten: Entree Part 3)-//////////-

_Baltimore Maryland_

I walk into Hannibal's office after Hannibal opens the door. I greet him politely but nothing more. He sits there not saying a word. I think he can tell that I am angry and he is giving me time to cool off. I am trying to calm myself so I do not blow up at him, it is not his fault. He was not part of this whole Cheseapeake Ripper thing. So I should not take it out on him. He is also a friend so I am not going to take it out on him. 

After I am calm, I speak. "I cannot believe we let Freddie Lounds write that!"

"I assume you mean the artical on the Cheseapeake Ripper." He says simply. 

"Yes. I know for a fact that Gideon is not the Cheseapeake Ripper. We are litterly poking a sleeping beast by having her write that artical." I say then sigh. 

"A sleeping beast?" Hannibal asks. 

"Yes, like I said the Ripper most probably killed all the time. But he only lets us know every few years. This way family members and loved ones know of the murders. I can only imagine what that is like." I pause. "To see a loved on killed in such a way."

"So you believe when the Ripper is not showing his crimes it is better?" Hannibal asks. 

"Yes, no, I- I do not know." I confess. "It makes it harder for him to catch, but it also causes more heartbreak. I cannot decide what we do until or if we catch him. I am more made for after the fact. Not before and only a little during. If it was up to me Freddie would have not gotten near this." 

"How does Will feel about this?" Hannibal asks, directing the conversation towards that. 

"Honestly I think he wants me to quit helping the FBI. Once we catch the Cheseapeake Ripper. I will have to get to know every part of him. That is a place I went with other serial killers and I got to close. Now I am getting to close aging. My office is now covered in the Ripper's murders and theroys on him. He does not want me getting to close to the Ripper. He is afraid what might happen." 

(Hannibal's POV) 

I watch her as she speaks. I know Will wants her to quit. He is worried about her health. As am I, but she needs to know more about my true self, before she leaves the FBI. So she can accept me the way I am. Then she can leave and we can be a family. 

"Would you like to come to dinner?" I ask her. 

She looks up at me. 

"It of course would be at my home and I will cook. You have yet to come to my home for a private dinner." I tell her. 

"Let me think on it, Hannibal." She tells me with a small smile.  

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Hannibal wanting to cook for you-

(Your POV)

Jack called us to his house. In which we are trying to figure out who was in his home. Calling his phone from his room. The room his wife and him sleep. This just gets more and more twisted as it goes on. 

"In my house. In my bedroom. Where my wife sleeps." Jack says. He is obviously agitated. 

"I've dusted the phone, got a lot of usable fingerprints." Jimmy Price says. "Nice detail, too. I got three distinct beauties here. Yours, your wife's, and presumemably the Cheseapeake Ripper."

"I can't imagine the Cheseapeake Ripper would start leaving fingerprints at his crime scenes now." Brian Zeller puts in. 

"The Ripper put his head on your wife's pillow." Beverly says. 

"Now somebody's sleeping in my bed." Jack says. 

"There he is. Or she is." Beverly informs us. "Was Miriam Lass a blonde?" 

"Yes." Jack answers. 

"I pulled her fingerprints from the ViCAP database, Jack, and I got a match." Jimmy says. 

"She's dead, she wasn't here." Jack snaps. 

"Jack." Will says then asks. "Did Miriam Lass know where you live?" 

"If she wanted to know, she was smart enough to find out." Jack answers. 

"She could have told the Cheseapeake Ripper before he killed her. Did you know you were sending her after him?" Will asks.  

"I sent her after information." Jack states. 

"Whoever made that call thinks you were close to Miriam Lass and feel responsible for her death." 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Jack's incredible guilt for Miriam Lass-

I am not at Hannibal's home. Having dinner with him, Dr. Chilton, and Alana. I am excited for the meal but less excited for some of the company. 

"To the Cheseapeake Ripper." Dr. Chilton says pouring himself a glass of wine. "Dr. Gideon is going to provide us with a singular opportunity to analyze a pure sociopath. It is so rare to find one in captivity. Ah, dinner is served." 

"Inspired by Auguste Escoffier, we are having langue d'agneau en papillote, served with a sauce of duexelles and oyster mushrooms." Hannibal says setting the plates down. 

"I do not think I've ever had tounge  before." Alana says. 

"Neither have I." I agree with her. 

"It was a particularly chatty lamb." Hannibal says. 

"It smells delicious." I tell him. "Looks even better." 

"Thank you, (Name)." Hannibal thanks me smiling. 

"The Romans used to kill flamingos just to eat their tounges." Dr. Chilton says. 

"Don't give me any ideas, your tongue is very feisty." Hannibal tells him. "And as this even has already proven, it's nice to have an old friend for dinner." 

-//////////-(Chapter Ten: Entree Part 3)-//////////-

[Yup another Chapter done. There will be another part to this. I just hope it is the last for this episode. Anyways stay sexy everyone!]


	11. Chapter 11

[OMG, this episode seems to be going on forever! Anyways another update I hope you enjoy sexies!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Graham: Former Gifted FBI Agent   
.Alana Bloom: Psychiatrist   
.Dr. Chilton: Collector of Psychopaths   
.Hannibal Lecter: Cannibal   
.Beverly Kats: 

-//////////-(Chapter Eleven: Entree Part 4)-//////////-

I am enjoying my meal, when Alana begins to talk about Gideon. 

"I see three possibilities." Alana says. "Gideon is the Cheseapeake Ripper, or he just thinks he is, or he knows he isn't." 

"He is, he knows he is, and so do I." Dr. Chilton says. 

"Did you discuss the Cheseapeake Ripper's Crimes with Dr. Gideon, before her murdered the night nurse." Hannibal asks. 

"When I began to suspect what he was. Fearing he might be exposed may have... spurred him into action." Dr. Chilton says as if he knew all along. 

"Is it possible you inadvertently planted the suggestion in Gideon's mind that he was the Ripper." I ask as calmly as I could. 

"You're  not suggestion coercive persuasion." He states to me. 

"No I said inadvertently." I tell him. 

"Phychic driving in unethical." He says to me. 

"But reasonable in certain circumstances." Hannibal puts in. 

"What circumstances?" Alana asks. 

"It may have been useful trying to remind Gideon he's the Cheseapeake Ripper." Hannibal tells her. 

"Mmm-hmm" Dr. Chilton says. 

"If he repressed those memories. But he seems to come to that awareness all by himself." Hannibal says. 

"Dr. Bloom, if he has been unethically manipulated somehow, I need to know" Dr. Chilton says to Alana. "I would love your insight." 

"Dr. Chilton would you care to assist me with desert?" Hannibal asks. 

I waited patiently sipping my wine as desert was made. After it came out we were all mostly silent after that. 

-Time Skip, brought to you: by it ending with Dr. Chilton helping Hannibal and nothing more- 

"The last call was made from a disposable cell that was traced here." Beverly says. 

Me, her, and Will are walking up the steps to the building. I zone out for a minute or so. And then I am pulled out of my thoughts by a ringing. A ringing inside the building. We walk in to find a severed forarm holding a cell phone. A note is there that says. 'What do you see?' 

-Another Time Skip, brought to you by: The fucking severed arm!-

I M now drinking with Hannibal. It is late and I had a few glasses of wine by now. I have been working far to much on the Ripper case that I am thinking about him during my spare time. Which is really not healthy.

"I really should be going." I tell him. 

"It would be a shame to not to finish this bottle." Hannibal says. 

I nod flossing my eyes as he pours another glass. 

(Hannibal's POV) 

I put a small something into (Name's) drink. Just something to help her rest. She will be staying here for the night. I need to know that she is getting enough sleep. So I hand her, her glass. She smiles at me. Which warms my heart. I love to see her smile and I want to make sure she is well taken care of. She sips the wine slowly enjoying the taste. As she finishes it I can see her eyes getting droopy and soon her glass slips from her fingers. I catch it, setting it on the table. 

I pick her up bridal style and carry her to a guest room. It Is attached to a bathroom which is also attached to mine. Since I have met her I imagined it as a nursery for our children when the are first born. I can only imagine how beautiful she would be heavy with our children. Blushing as I show all the love I have for her and them. 

My pants tighten at the thought. I cannot wait for that day to come. 

-//////////-(Chapter Eleven: Entree Part 4)-//////////-

[Yeah this one was short, but I am glad I did it. I wanted something to lead to Hannibal drugging the reader. So yeah I hope you enjoyed.

Please remember to stay sexy!]


	12. Chapter 12

[I have already update four chapters in the last twenty four hours. This will be the fifth. This is defiantly a record for one story, let alone all of mine!!! 

Enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;   
.(Name) Graham: Former Gifted FBI Agent   
.Hannibal Lecter: Cannibal  
.Victoria: Random feeling from the opera  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Twelve: Sorbet Part 1)-//////////-

I woke up in a very comfortable bed. I sit up to realize I was definitely not in my home. But more importantly I fell asleep in Hannibal's sitting room, in front of the fireplace. I assume I am in one of his guest rooms. I get up and open the door of one of the three. Only to state and blush red. In front of me is Hannibal naked, not counting the towel around his waist. I quickly close the door, squeaking out an apology. I decide to leave the room and find another bathroom. 

I found one down the hall and quickly do my sorta morning routine. I hear a knock at the door. Hannibal had fresh clothes and a toothbrush. This time He is fully dressed. 

"Sorry about that. I should have locked the bathroom door." He said. 

"Was I in you bed last night." I ask looking down at the floor. 

"Oh no. That guest room just so happens to be connected to a bathroom that is connected to mine." He says handing me the clothes. 

"Thank you." I thank him then he leaves closing the door. I am a blushing mess. Hannibal is quite the handsome man. 

I walk downstairs to find Hannibal making breakfast. He smiles to me as I take a seat and watch him. He made (Hannibal's breakfast of choice) it was absoultly delicious. He then asks me a question out of the blue. 

"I have tickets to the opera. I was hoping you would go with me. Will you?" 

"I am not sure I have anything to wear to an event like that." I tell him. 

"I can get you something." He says. 

"I could not ask you to do that." I tell him. 

"Good, because I am offering." He says. 

"Alright, but if Jack needs me I hold all rights to leave and head to wherever he needs me." I tell him. 

"Of course." He agrees. 

-Major Time Skip, brought to you by: Hannibal buying you a dress for the opera-

I am dressed in a black dress. That fits me nicely. It is a formal dress that is to the floor and pair of my black heals. I have my hair in a French twist and diamond drop earings and matching necklace. A black clutch to go with it. I am at Hannibal's home right now to go to the opera with him. A knock comes to the door. It opens to reveal Hannibal. He looks exquisite. 

"You look breath taking he says." He tells me. 

"You don't look to bad yourself." I tell him. 

"Shall we." He asks holding out his arm. 

I take it. "We shall." 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: The Opera-

We are now at the opera. I am sitting on Hannibal's right and I am really enjoying the performance. I have never been here before but I know I will probably be back aging. When it is time for intermition Hannibal and I both stand giving our appulse. After that we head to the hall to get drinks. 

"Hello, Hannibal. Who is this beautiful young lady." A women asks. She has short black hair and is wearing a red dress. 

"Hello, Victoria, this is a friend of mine (Name) Graham." He introduce us. "(Name) meet Victoria." 

"It is a pleasure." I tell her shaking her hand. 

"No the pleasure is all mine." She tells me. "I love your work. You are an amazing artist." 

"Thank you. I hardly ever meet the people who appreciate my work." I tell her. 

"If you went to your art showings you would meet many." She says. 

"I never been one to go to such things. This is actually my first time at the opera." I confess to her. 

"So Hannibal realed you in?" She asks. 

"Yes, I did." He admits. "Though it was not to hard. She has wonderful taste just rarely indulges in them." 

"Oh then you should come to one of Hannibal's dinner parties." She tells me, then turns to Hannibal. "It has been too long since you've properly cooked for us, Hannibal." 

"Come over and I will cook for you." He says. 

"I said properly. Mean dinner and a show." She says. "Have you ever seen him cook? It's an entire performance." He used to throw such exquisite dinner parties. You heared me, used to." 

"And I will aging, once inspiration strikes." Hannibal tells her. "I cannot force a feast. A feast must present itself." 

"It's a dinner party, not a unicorn." She says. 

"Oh, but the feast is life. You put the life in your belly and you live." Hannibal says. 

My phone vibrates in my purse. 

"Excuse me I have to take this." I tell them. 

"Of course." Hannibal says. 

I walk away and answer. "(Name) Graham, speaking." 

"We believe we have another Ripper murder. We are coming to pick you up." Will says. 

"Of course I am at the opera. Like I told you." I tell him. 

"We are pulling up now." Will tells me. 

"He their in a minute." I tell him. 

I walk back to Hannibal and his group of friends. 

"I am sorry Hannibal, but it was Will we have a case." I tell him. 

"A case. Aren't you just a artist." Victoria asks. 

"Mainly, but I also assist the FBI." I tell her. 

"How exciting." She says. 

"It was nice meeting you and I enjoyed the opera Hannibal maybe we can do it aging." I tell him. 

"Of course." He agrees. 

I turn and leave only to bump into Will.

"Wow, (Name)! Your stunning." He says looking at me. 

"Thank you, we should get going. We do have a case." I tell him. 

We then leave. 

-//////////-(Chapter Twelve: Sorbet Part 1)-//////////-

[Yay just got off of work early and got a chapter out just now. And Remember to Stay Sexy!]


End file.
